1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to a helmet and face guard, and more particularly to a baseball batter's helmet with a face guard affixed thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of baseball, the batter stands at home plate and the pitcher throws the ball while the batter attempts to hit the ball with a bat. Batters are occasionally struck with the thrown ball and so various protective devices for the batters are becoming common. The most common protective device is a batter's helmet, which is of hard plastic, has a bill that resembles a baseball cap and that shields the batter's eyes, and generally has at least one ear flap to protect the batter's ear from being struck by the ball.
Many children enjoy playing baseball and several different leagues of children's baseball teams have been established. As in other children's sports, there is a particular concern for the safety of the children, and so it is desirable to provide protective measures to prevent injury to the children while playing and particularly to provide a protective helmet.